


Thoughts, Dreams, and Me

by JustThatOnePerson



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Dark Past, Depression, Domestic Violence, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just like 1 or 2 are, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Pranks, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Roses, Sleep, Slightly offensive jokes, Stabbing, Tags Are Hard, dont worry too much please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOnePerson/pseuds/JustThatOnePerson
Summary: In which dreams are close to memories, and memories are nightmares to some.!! PLEASE READ THE TAGS !!(I've updated the chapter names so this story could be more understandable)There is 2 types, [[Story]]... [[Dream/Memory]]





	1. Chapter 1. Start[[Story]] End[[Dream/Memory]]

David looked up at the purple sky, a cool breeze whirling by his face. He enjoyed this time of day, it was so clam and peaceful. He loved it.  
"Hey, David, catch!" was all the warning he got before three rocks hit him. One on the face and the other two landed around his abdominal area. David squealed as he dropped to the ground, holding himself in pain.

"Goddamn it Nikki! I said aim for his crotch!"  
"Well sooorryyy, Max! I was distracted by that cool squirrel that was right next to me." Nikki resorted back as she looked around for her furry friend. 

David groaned as he slowly got up, suppressing the pain he felt. Max analyzed him as he rose and was immediately irritated at Davids almost permanent grin. 

"N..now that wasn't very nice, guys...It's time for bed, go to your tents." David stuttered.  
"Okay!" Nikki said as she jumped from the bush they were hiding behind and dashed to her tent, Neil trying his best to keep up with her. Max, in the other hand, just glared at David. He then flipped him off and ran.

David sighed, and walked off to make sure the campers actually went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

David just left space-kids tent, already tried from hearing all kinds of weird questions and him trying to answer them correctly. It was now time for Max's tent, the last one. David mentally prepared himself. He walked in, seeing Max just sitting on his bed. David cleared his throat to let Max know he was there, just to make sure.  
"Max, go to bed" He said softly, with a small smile.  
He didn't do anything but sit there.  
"Max" David pursued to say, hands now at his hips.  
...  
"Max." David repeated more sternly.  
...  
"Max!" He yelled.

"How? How can a person be so...happy? I don't get it...we literally just threw rocks at you...aren't you just.. a little mad?" Max said more to himself than David.  
"Oh, Max, Of course I'm upset that you guys threw rocks at me, but it's okay! There's no need to fight. I know those rocks hurt, but now it's time for bed, so please go to sleep."  
"David....do you even know what sadness is?"  
" ...Max, now is not the time for these conversations, How could i be sad when there is so many things to be happy about? There is always a reason to smile! Life is great and that's how it'll always be. I wish you could understand that, Max" David said with a huge grin.

"...Jesus fucking Christ. Why aren't you SAD? Like holy shit! You really don't know what true pain is, do you? Pain to not have your parents care, or the pain you feel when they send you away when you tried your absolute best to make them stay. You don't know how it's like. You don't know how it's like to be hated by the very people who made you! Your life is just perfect, huh? You know nothing! YOU DON'T KNOW! FUCK YOU! I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND..YOU...Y-YOU FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF SHI-"

"ENOUGH!" David screeched back.

Max looked up at him, surprised at the sudden tone. David stormed out of the tent feeling overwhelmed. He suddenly remembered something, he felt his heart clench at the memories. He didn't want to remember. He gritted his teeth and ran his way to the cabin. 

~~~~~~~~~

David busted thru the cabin doors, starling Gwen in the process.  
"Holy shit!" Gwen screamed as she dropped her cheap porn magazine.  
All David could do was look at her, and give a rushed greeting. He smiled and waved but that was all as he slipped into his room and locked his door. Davids thoughts wondered and soon his breathing became uneven. *'Oh god, what's happening to me?'*

It took all of his strength to wobble to his bed, and he collapsed right into it. His breathing became exaggerated, shaking sighs and then into uncontrollable sobbing. He hugged his pillow like it was the only thing keeping him alive. 

*'Why did i have to be such a pussy? Why couldn't i be a man? Its all their fault, NO! Its all your fault! If you really cared, non of this would've happened, you worthless cunt, you bitch'*

Davids thoughts only made him cry harder. *'How could i? How could i let himself lose control like that? Now Max probably thinks i'm weak, who am i kidding? he already thinks that, and everybody can see right though me. They know, they know! They all fucking know!!'*

*knock knock* "David, are you okay?"

David flinched at the sudden voice, *'Nonononononono!!! She knows, Shes here! No! NO! She knows, shes going to kill you, run! RUN! RUN!!'*

He squeaked at his screaming thoughts but answered Gwen, "Yes! I'm okay Gwen, Goodnight! Sweet dreams!"  
the silence was killing him, but she finally answered, "Well..okay, goodnight." He heard her footsteps fade away.

*'You're so fucking stupid, she knows now, she kn-'* "SHUT UP!" He yelled at nothing but his mind. David rabidly got up and sprung to the corner of the room. Under a loose board laid a small bag, in there were knifes, pills, and a rope. Y'know, for safe keeping.  
David took out the sleeping pills and took a hand full, he didn't care, but as the pills hit his mouth, he spat them out.

*'what are you doing? What, are you trying to kill yourself?'*  
"N-no, i just ..want to go to sleep"  
*'How fucking pathetic, piece of shit, sorry excused for a human being. do it, take the pills, DO IT!'*  
"Stop it! I said i just wanted to go to sleep!"

*knock knock* "David? Who are you talking to?" said a voice behind the closed door.  
"No one! Goodnight!" 

David shook his head and only took two pills and put the rest back, he put the little bag back into the floor and got up. The pills almost immanently worked, he was already feeling drowsy. He looked round his dark room, the only light was from the moon. It lit up his bed like a trophy. It was quite beautiful. 

David made his way to his bed, got comfortable, and then finally closed his eyes to a well needed rest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A hand came out of the darkness, the only light around him. That light got closer and closer, and then it hit him, literally. 

"Why are you such a piece of shit?! Why!? Fucking" -punch- "Tell!" -punch- "me!" -Kick- "why!"  
Davey laid there as he let his father beat him mercilessly. He felt those hand try to grab him by the ankles. "N-no!" Davey yelled as he got up and ran for his life. His dream chanted about how stupid he was as he tried to run, but he was too slow, he couldn't. He felt so frustrated and afraid at the same time as he could feel the overwhelming feeling of someone catching up to him. Davey let out a weak scream as his dad grabbed him.  
He then picks him up like a toy and takes him to a room. In there was a single rope tied to the ceiling. Davey started to cry loudly.  
"Shut up! I haven't even done nothing to you yet." his dad says as he throws him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. 

"Yeeaahhh, you like that, bitch?" His dad than proceeded to move davey to the side with his foot as he grabbed his thin wrists. He reached for the rope on the ceiling and tied his wrists with them. He then pulled the rope up by the other end to hang him up like a Christmas ornament.  
"Mommy, mommy! Help me!" Davey tried to yell out, but no words came out, nothing. He tried yelling again, nothing but silence. Even though no one could have heard him, his mom walked into the room. She gasped at the sight. Davey tried to yell again but no noise came out.  
"Oh sweetie, who did this to you?" She said was she walked up to him. Her worry turns into this weird look.  
"Oh baby, i love when you're liked this, all ready for mamas needs." 

Davey felt himself get uncomfortable at those words, but also kind of betrayed. What did she mean by that?  
But Daveys heart stopped as his own mother started kissing him on the lips.  
"What a good boy" She kept on saying. Davey started to cry again, he tried to move, but he couldn't. He then felt her hand start to palm his crotch. He felt himself jolt but nothing more. "Oh what a good boy you are, are you mommys little boy, huh? are you mommys little SLUT?" 

Then his mom was on the floor, his dad now in view. "He's mine, you dumb slut-bitch." Davey was confused at the sudden change but looked down to see his mom wasn't moving. "Mommy? MOMMY?!" Was finally the words that came out. "SHUT UP!" His dad yelled back. 

"You love her, don't you David? you love her." 

His dad got out a knife and grabbed his mother by her hair then started stabbing her throat.  
"MOMMY! NO, STOP! STOP!!" Davey yelled as he started shaking.  
His dad started stabbing her chest then back at the throat, but this time with slicing movements, before he knew it his dad had fucking decapitated his mother right in front of him. He felt sick and could actually smell the wretched smell of iron. He felt the need to throw up, but couldn't..

"You like that, baby? You like it?" He held the head only meters away from Daveys face then dropped it to the ground. 

"You're next, David." A knife launched at his face but before it could hit, everything went blurry, then black. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2 [[Story]]

David jolted out of his bed as he gasped for air. He was covered in cold sweat and he felt tears running down his face. The ringing in his ears dialed down and he could finally hear what was going on around him. 

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*  
"David!! open this FUCKING door! DAVID! The kids are going crazy, i need your help! Hey, put that knife down, hey- HEY!!" 

He heard footsteps furiously run out the cabin with a door slamming signaling that they felt. He let out a sigh as he ran his hands over his face. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He took a shower, put on a new pair of uniform, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. David looked in the mirror, fixing his bandanna, and smiled widely at himself. It was like as if he forgot everything that happened last night, and in his own way, he did. He gladly strolled out the cabin and took in the fresh air. "What a beautiful day!" He said proudly. 

David quickly made his way to the Mess Hall to see what was going on.  
He kicked opened the door to see the most wildest thing to ever happen in this camp.

Nurf was stabbing Gwen furiously! And not only that, everyone else was dead! They all laid bloodied on the floor, absolutely lifeless. 

David gasped, he couldn't believe it! He shook his head rapidly and rubbed his eyes. He opened them up again to see a different scene. 

Nurf was simply swatting at Gwen as he cursed at him, she must have took his knife away. Everyone else was actually alive. Nikki and Ered were talking and eating breakfast as Dolph was calmly doodling. Max was trying to take Prestons food and Nerris, Harrison, and Neil were arguing about something. And Space Kid was just being Space kid. 

"See? Everything is okay." He said out loud to himself, which finally caught Gwens attention.  
"Oh thank God!" She said as he ran to David. "Here take this, I've had enough with this kid!" She said as she gave the knife to him.  
"W-wait! I don't want this!" He nervously gulped as he made eye contact with Nurf, Gwen long gone.  
"Hey dick-turd! That's my favorite knife, give it back, NOW! AAAAAAUURRAAAAA!" Nurf bolted to David like a mad-man. 

David yelped as Nurf tackled him. He didn't even try, he gave the knife back.  
"Ha! Thanks, pussy!" Nurf got up, but not before he did something to teach David a lesson.  
"Here! Take this, you nerd!" Nurf stabbed both of Davids hands to the cabin floor. David started screaming. Nurf then kicked Davids side as he ran out yelling. All the campers seemed to finally take notice to what was happening. Gwen then barged in.

"Oooh my god! Not again, Nurf! Holy fuck!" 

She took the knifes out of Davids hands as he whined and sobbed. "Y-you knew I-I *sniff* Can't hand-le situations L- *sniff* like this, Gwen!"  
"I know, i know. I'm sorry, i just got kind of fed up with him. Common, lets get you better." Gwen lead David out of the Mess Hall as two puddles of blood was left on the floor, followed by big droplets of blood that trickled down Davids arms. 

"Groooosss! Look at all the blood! So cool...and gross." Nikki said as she pointed at the puddles. "Not really." Ered said as she whipped her hair. "Oh, right! You're right! Not cool at all, just gross.." Nikki said as she sat back down. 

"How is David not dead yet?" Neil asked. "I don't know, nor do i care. I need to start leveling up my exp or else i wont have enough to be able to get to the next boss!" Nerris said. 

Everyone soon lost interest in the situation, everyone but Max. The whole thing was implanted into his mind. Saved like a new file on a computer. Max has been watching David even more closely than he did before, if that was even possible. He grew curious of him, what made him act out the way he did last night? Well whatever it was, Max his going to find out, no matter what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, campers! Line the FUCK up, we're all going to play a game called 'Stand still and do nothing until we have to go to sleep'. Any questions? No? Good. Now get to it. I'll be right back, and when i come back i expect all of you to be standing where you all are now." Gwen left soon after that.

"I can't believe shes making us do this, I'm so bored!" Nikki said. "Yeeeah, kind of defeats the purpose of a camp." Neil added. 

"Who cares, now i have time to plan out one of my greatest pranks!" Max said maliciously. "Oh cool! We can make a pack a wolfs attack him!" Nikki said excitedly.  
"Nah, a pack of wolfs already attacked him." Max responded "Aaaaaaaawww!" Nikki whined disappointingly. Neil laughed at her reaction. 

Max took this time to think about what he could do to David, he could put at string at the entrance of his tent and make him trip into some freezing cold water. Or he could have Nurf wait for him in his tent. No- that's too much. hhhmmm what could it be...Max then thought of the most perfect thing! Not too extreme, and not too lame. He'll tell David to come close to him and when he does he'll push him into a pile of roses. Max remembered the rose bush close by his tent. He'll need to be careful and take his time, but It'll be worth it. David will be basically falling into a pile of thorns... and maybe it will also his own way of giving a "get well soon gift". In his own, childish, cruel way. 

 

Gwen finally came back after 6 hours, and by then it was already sunset, time for bed. Everyone lazily made there ways to their tents. After doing nothing for so long, it made them all tired...somehow. Everyone easily went to bed, expect for Max. He had successfully made his pile of roses. Now he just had to wait for his prey, boy was David in for a treat! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time to check in the kids. David grinned and made his way towards the tents. He will sure have a nice talk with Nurf! He'll make sure to make Nurf understand that stabbing him was not a good way to release his anger. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David visited most of the tents and had a new stab wound on his hand. The talk didn't go as planned but... baby steps, baby steps. After balling his eyes out and running for Gwen he came back to check up on the last tent. 

He walked right in, he didn't even make his presence clear. "Max, i hope you're asleep."  
"Hey David, I know you're hiding something from everyone. So might as well tell me." Max said smiling to himself.  
David gasped "I would never! Why would i hide something from anyone? I have nothing to hide."  
"oh really? Than what happened yesterday? I bet you hate me now, huh? " 

David looked into Max's eyes when he answered, "Well i'm sure anyone would've been upset if you spoke the way you spoke to me. I just want you to know what i would never stay mad at you, Max" Max frowned, that's not the response he wanted, David continued, "I want you to know that you can trust me, Max. You're always finding out ways to make people respect you, but in the end of the day you're just pushing them away. Everyone knows how you can be when it comes to trust and some may even call you "fake". But...In ways that's not true. In fact, that's not true at all. You are very real, you're the realest person here. You can be mean..and you can be rude. But I know you don't mean it...you just need to learn that no one here sees you as less. You never had to find ways to make people like you. You never had to take that extra step, and you never had to change the people here. All you need to do is calm down and see the world as a better place. I know that'll be hard to do, but i know you can do it." 

Max started wide- eyed at David. Now he really didn't expect that. He didn't know how to respond. Max pouted as he looked away.  
"Now go to bed Max." Max didn't say anything as he laid down and turned to his side. David was about to leave the tent but Max couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth, "Wait. Stay here." 

David was surprised at what Max said but obeyed. He turned around and stayed. David stood there waiting for what Max had to say. 

"Come here" Max said as he sat back up. David got a bad feeling but proceeded to walk to Max, "Yes, Max? "  
Max put his hands back, ready to push David into the roses....but he didn't. Alternately he found that his arms had wrapped around David Instead of pushing him. Max couldn't believe he was doing this, but Davids words hit him hard. Was he really that obvious?

David was shocked. Was Max actually hugging him?! David calmed down and smiled. He hugged Max back. At that it was too much, Max pushed David away and he tripped on a lazily tossed shoe and fell into the roses. David yelped as he felt the thorns rip past his skin and pierce him.  
Max gasped, and stood up in a panic. "David! Fuck, I'm so sorry!" 

David tried to get up but thorns were stuck in his already damaged hands and his whole back was in pain. By then he didn't care, he knew what Max did, and he had no desire to give him a reaction. David got up, ignoring his pain. "Go to bed, Max" he muttered as he made his way out of the tent. "W-wait! I didn't mean it! Please don't be mad! i swear i di-" "I said so to bed Max.....I'm not mad..i'm just...disappointed." 

Max was shook. He just stood there as he watched David leave. He felt a great pain in his chest. He was so stupid. Stupid emotions!  
Max jumped on his bed and he didn't know what to do with himself. He felt so guilty, he felt so...betrayed? He didn't know, and he felt the sting of his eyes watering up as he let himself drench in his own self-loathing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David flinched as he took the last thorn out. His back was bleeding as were his legs. His hands felt numb for all the blood he lost, and honestly he was starting to feel drowsy. He took a quick shower and got ready for bed. 

He laid down and closed his eyes. He didn't know how he felt, his mind didn't taunt him this time, it just kind of replayed the scene of what just happened...over and over and over and over and over again. He felt dumb and childish. Oh well, he just hoped this night of sleep would be good. David wondered of what he would dream about tonight. But before his mind could wonder anymore, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 [[Dream/Memory]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I went a little too far with this one...oh well, enjoy ig ;)

Davey laid there on the floor watching the corpse of his dead mother. It's been exactly 3 hours, 13 minuets and 23 seconds sense his father left the house in a rage. He didn't mind that though, it was better that way. For those hours Davey has been in shook, not knowing what to do. The room around him reeked of blood and metal. His small child mind didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to escaped before his dad came back. He know if he waited any longer he would end up with the same fate has his mother did. Davey got up slowly but imminently fell back down. His legs were useless at this point, but he couldn't stop now. He just couldn't!

*" ..Just Give up.. "*

Davey gasped has he heard the unfamiliar voice. Who said that?

*" No one would cry when he kills you. Stay, it's better that way. "*

No...i Can't..I have to live, I want to live!

*" Go, go out to world, watch and you'll see...how Normal this all this...if Anything, this indecent was just a seek peak.."*

what?

*" Go out the window, go...go....go..GOOOOO!!! "*

Davey heard the front door of his apartment slam open, followed by objects crashing on to the floor.  
"DAAVVIID!! COME HERE, RIGHT. NOW!!!" The voice screeched like the demons in the night. It also sounded a bit slurred...shit. Its now or never. 

Davey jumped up to his feet, quickly he reached out to the window, and with all his might he opened it, and instantly fresh cold air hit his face. It was beautiful...like His mother...

Davey turned his head back to take one last look....her Head...her Body....mommy...why?

He felt his eyes weld up with tears, "MOMMY!!" Its like to whole world hit him at once, mommy..Don't leave me.

"DAVID!!! AH FUCK, THAT'S IT, I'M COMING TO YOU, OOOOH YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS YOU WORTHLESS SHIT!" 

He heard more crashing and bangs before he made up his mind.

He jumped out the window of the second floor. Luckily there was a ledge, so he didn't fall yet. He can hear his father getting closer, god..He was making so much noise, so why hasn't anyone called the cops yet, why? Why? WHY? WHY WONT ANYONE HELP HIM?!

*" Close the window... "*

With no questions asked he closed it, and right on time. He could hear his father cussing has he saw the room with no one in it. He'd find him soon if he didn't do anything thing, he knew he was there...shit, Why did he have to scream?

He heard his father leave the room, and he took this as an opportunity. He looked down to see the street below him. There was a dumpster filled to the brim, the trash man hardly comes around this area. There was also a bed filled with bed bugs at the other end of the trash...He Heard his dad come back into the room. Its time.

He jumped from the second floor of his apartment complex.

It was so fast, and he landed straight into the trash. He hit something hard that went right through his arm, he didn't scream though. He saw his dad trying to open the window, He thought fast and submerged himself in the trash, and hid in the plastic bags and wet unknown puddles. He couldn't breath...he Had to wait..

"David! Sweetie, come home!~ Dinner is ready!" 

He knew his dad was bullshiting, so he waited. He felt dizzy. He heard the window close and he took the chance. He threw the trash off of him and climbed out, and ran has fast has he could. 

Goodbye home, goodbye mom, goodbye life.....i hate you dad.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davey looked threw a long gate that blocked out what looked like a safe place to sleep the night. He looked around and saw no one, perfect. He climbed up the fence and jumped to the other side. It was dark and smelled of....that thing. That thing that daddy smokes. It made his dad very hungry....but nice...and clam. He found comfort in that smell, he remembered his mom would smoke it too. Sometimes his dad would let him have some, it made him think of weird things. 

"Hey, what are you doing here, kid?" A scratchy old sounding voice said. 

Davey gasped, and spun around to see the man. He was wearing a beanie with a dirty old looking baggy jacket and sweat pants. He had long matted white hair and beard that looked like it was infested with grime. 

"N-nothing sir, I just wanted to sleep here for the night..."

"Oh really? You look too young to be homeless, did you run away from home? Did your mommy not let you watch T.V. past 10? Hahaha, fucking stupid kid. Look at your arm, do you cut yourself? Fucking attention whore."

Davey already felt like crying again...He had no idea what this man was talking about. All he did was try to save himself, not hurt himself.

"Hey fellas! We got a runner! hHAhaha!" 

He heard laughter all around him, from the shadows surrounding him came out so many old dirty looking men. His body was filled with adrenaline as he was overwhelmed with all the grownups that surround him like a piece of meat.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"  
"A nice little cunt, hmm, looking good too"  
"Look at his clothes, so dirty...so hot"

It all happened so fast, that all pounced on him. 

"No! N-no! Help!! SOMEONE HEL-"

They covered his mouth as hands all over his body touched him. They did the things his mommy would do to him...did...did that mean that they loved him? That's what mommy told him...that she loved him so much...so much..

"What a fucking miracle, he's so clean"  
"He's so cute" 

"He's just a fucking kid" 

Soon all his clothes were off and they all looked at him with those eyes. He hated it.  
"S...Stop..this is weird.." Davey whispered..

They didn't stop, they used him all night, it hurt so much. The louder he screamed the harder they went. They used him like a doll, over and over and over again, his blood was all over his thighs, running down like a river. He couldn't breath, He could feel his jaw breaking. The tears just kept flowing like his eyes were broken. Everything in his body was broken. 

Why was the world like this.. Should've he just waited until his dad found him? Should he have waited and let his dad kill him? Maybe then it would've been better, he would've been with mommy. He would've...he Would've.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It lasted until the birds were chirping and the sky became brighter. He felt nothing no more..Literally. They did more and more to try to get a reaction out of him, but he just staying looking forward at nothing. The tears stopped long time ago. They gave up and they all finally left him alone. With the dying strength he could mange, he crawled to the nearest box he could find, then put the box over him and curled up in a fetal position. He could still feel the blood spilling, his body felt numb. Its over..Its finally over. Everything went black..He passed out.

Thank God.


	4. Chapter 4 [[Dream/Memory]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...I'll try harder next time.. For now, have this very short chapter!! >:3

So hungry....food...I need food! I desperately clawed at the trash like a dirty raccoon. Filthy papers and unknown wet substances covered my hands. I felt disgusting...but by now I'm used to it. I just hope no one can see me like this... 

Eureka!! A thrown out box of donuts with one half eaten Donut, worms are in it.. but I can just pick those out, right?.. I shove The Donut in my mouth, feeling happiness as the Sweet Taste of the pastry reminded me of when times were better..

When will time show mercy to me agian? 

All the sudden I flinched as my ears caught the sound of faint crying coming from inside in a worn-out wet box...

Oh god....what is it now? A cat maybe..? A wild animal perhaps?

I tiptoed my way towards the Box, ready for any attack that comes at me! Nobody can take me down! Without any fear I lifted the Box... and was fascinated by the sight in front of me. A boy, naked and covered and blood, was laying there like a rag doll. I was fascinated because he reminded me...of me. 

I felt tears swarm my eyesight as memories shove their way into my mind. Now is not the time for this... I need to help him! It's probably those dirty bastards that did this to him. Kimda like what they did to me! I hate Humanity..

I went on my knees and put my hands on his shoulders.

" Hey kid, I'm here to help you!...Hey! Heelllooo?"

Hmph! He just laid there, he didnt even look up when I lifted up the box...what the fuck?...But still, I understand.

I grabbed him and dragged him all the way to my little home ...well I call it home, it's not really a home, more like a fort ...a pillow fort ! ...made out of trash, hahaha!

 

____________________  
______________  
_________  
_____  
__  
_

I woke up, not remembering when I fell asleep. Where am i? Where's my box? 

"Looks who's finally awake.."

I turned around to see a boy who looked to be my age. I felt my cheeks go red, I was humiliated. He must've saw me naked..god I hate myself.

"Hey, what's your name? What happened to you?"

"I ..i...um..my name is David...and, well what happened to me...w...what happened to me...i.....i.."  
I couldn't hold it in anymore, I broke down right then and there.

"Shit...sorry..um...."  
He sighed like he was annoyed, he lead down a hugged me. I wanted to run away but...it felt nice..he didn't try to kill me so I guess I could trust him.

"My name's jasper, calm down...you're safe..for now"

I began to tremble violently,.. jasper....

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5 [[Dream/Memory]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda a light-hearted one so you guys can get a break from the last ones! LOL  
> ...its 12 am on a school night ...what am i doing...  
> I'm not going to proof read this for awhile, so excuse the mistakes.  
> Please and Thank you!

David woke up with a sharp pain coming from his lower half. He tried to raise himself but winced and fell back down. 

It's been days and he still hasn't gotten better, but he's making progress. He didn't want to admit it but Jasper is a pretty nice kid. For the past days David has put his guard up, he just had to. He didn't want to get hurt anymore. He could see the hurt behind Jaspers eyes, but he couldn't help himself.

"Hey, you awake?" Jasper whispered.

"No." David replied matter-of-factly

"C'mon, don't be like that. I have something fun planned today!"

Davids heart skipped a beat. Fun? He found himself scooting away from Jasper who was laying next to him in their literal trash bed.

"F-fun? ...No....I don't want to have fun." 

"Ugghh! Not THAT kinda fun! I'm talking fun, FUN!"

"No."

"Please? You're my only friend! I want to find some clothes for you and me to wear! I know this shelter that gives out free clothes every Wednesday! Guess what day it issss?"

"No."

"Uh-oh! Guess what day it is!"

"No."

"Guess! guess! guess! GUESS WHAT DAY IT IISSS, DAVEY!"

"For the love of the holy baby Jesus, please stop! And don't call me that!"

"ITS HUMP DDAAYYYY! WHOOT! WHOOT!" Jasper yelled into Davids ear has he shook him back and forth.

"OW! S-stop! I'm still hurting!" David whimpered

"Hahaha, sorry. I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, it's not working." 

Jasper sighed. He got up and stretched, successfully cracking some bones in the process. He brushed the dirt off him and looked down at David. He was shaking and visibly dirty. Jasper almost cringed as he looked further down. Scabs and dried blood covered his lower body. David had set his clothes on fire with the excuse to use it as warmth, but Jasper knew better. Deep down Jasper knew that David just wanted to burn away the memories of that night. Jasper still remembered how vulnerable he was when they first met. Now he's just cold. 

 

"Davey, lets go. I want to see you clean and covered in clothes."

"Am I that ugly to look at?" David murmured back.

Jasper instantly felt a ping of regret at his choice of words. "No, Davey, I just want you comfortable and safe."

David got up, almost falling in the attempt, and faced Jasper.  
He then smiled lightly and patted him in the shoulder.

"Okay, lets go to the shelter." 

"Thank you. Just a fair warning though, stay by me at all times, okay?"

"Okay..." 

___________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________  
____________________________  
______________  
_______  
__

 

The shelter was crowed and could be heard from miles away. Screaming and wailing babies flooded the air. Everyone was shoulder to shoulder.  
Women screeching for help and children fighting could be seen from all directions. The aroma of this shelter smelt of smoke and chemicals. This place was out of control, but for a good reason. Everyone wanted supplies, and in this shelter everything was in good condition. The food, clothes, bathrooms and beds were spectacular. The shelter offered many things. It was a shame how people went nuts for something they will eventually get.

Jasper held on to Davids hand the whole time. He went straight for the bathrooms. He knew it would be better to take a shower as soon as possible. Jaspers plan was shower, check up, clothes. That's it. 

"J-jasper, where are we going!?" David stuttered. 

"Showers!" Jasper yelled back, he hoped David heard him over the constant noise. 

They finally made it, and jasper didn't hesitate to run past the people screaming and into a shower stall with David. 

"Okay! Hurry and take a shower!" 

David felt his heart increase in speed at those words. He knew he should just hurry and do what Jasper told him to do, but this felt weird to him.

"Y...y-you go first!" David said has he huddled in a corner and attempted to cover his already exposed body.

Jasper sighed and turned on the shower. The water was ice cold which lead Jasper to squirm away from it.

"C-Cold!" 

David let out a small chuckle and Jasper goffingly giggled with him. 

They were done with their shower before they knew it and left the stall, hand in hand.

"What now, Jasper?"

"We're going to get you checked up, Davey."

"Checked up? i'm not a baby!" 

Jasper smiled sadly and shook his head slightly. 

"I know...but we have to see if you're okay...down there.."

"Oh.."

Jasper lead David to a small stall that had a Doctor waiting patiently.  
Jasper explained the situation to the doctor. David swayed side to side as he looked away shamefully. The doctor checked both of them and David was relieved when the doctor said they were both fine. Jasper then grabbed Davids hand and ran from the stall before the doctor could call CPS. 

They finally found the clothes for kids pile. Jasper laughed as he picked out a poofy pink dress and held it up proudly to show David.

"Hey, Davey! I think this will look nice on you!"

"Jasper, stop it! I'm not a girl!"

"Well, you sure do get treated like one." Jasper said back without thinking.

Jasper gasped at his words and looked David in the eyes. Before he could process what happened, he was on the flour with a burning sensation in his left cheek.

"S-Screw you Jasper!"

Jasper couldn't help it, he grinned up at David.

"Are we best friends now?"

"Just find some clothes already!" 

"Okay, whatever you say, Davey."

 

They left the pile after a few minutes. David was wearing a lime green jacket with a light blue t-shirt, it had a small pocket with a yellow stitched dog in the corner of it. He was also wearing red jeans with rips at the knees with some simple black shoes and socks. Jasper found a white shirt with neon yellow text saying "BAD TO THE BONE!" With dog paws at either side of it. He was so glad he found a grey pullover to hide the shirt with. He wore orange shorts that had 3 separate black lines at the ends of them. He was wearing red shoes that had black laces. The white socks he was wearing had two blue lines at the top going around his calves. 

Hey, beggars can't be choosers. And Jasper had to admit, he was just happy to have some clean clothes on. he hoped David felt the same. 

"Lets get out of here, David!" Jasper grabbed his hand and shoved his way to the exit. 

Has Jasper was distracted, David couldn't help but look around. There was constant noise but he grew fond of it. It reminded him of his Father. Jasper was stuck, the crowed wouldn't budge. He took another way, one by the wall. While David was dragged, he took the time the read the bill bored they were by. One paper caught his attention. The man in the paper slightly looked like his dad. He couldn't help but read.

"CAMP CAMPBELL! COME ONE, COME ALL, TO THE BEST CAMP IN TOWN! ALL ACTIVITIES ARE OFFERED HERE! ALL! PLEASE JOIN. FREE FOOD, CLOTHES OFFERED, BEDS PROVIDED."

Davids heart leaped. But he brushed it off. David staring at the bill bored caught Jaspers attention. 

"What are you looking at?"

"Just some stupid Ad to some stupid camp.".

"Camp?" Jasper put his full attention on the Ad. He liked what he was reading.

"Let's go there! Me and you!"

"NO! It's stupid."

"It's better than our sorry excuse for a home, Davey. Lets just go there, i heard alot of good things about that place."

David sighed, Jasper was right. He didn't want to put his trust in anyone else anymore, but a bed to sleep on did sound nice. He was warming up to Jasper, and he hated himself for that. It's only been a few days and hes already giving himself up. He'll never let Jasper know, tough. For now, he just wants to sleep. 

 

They finally made it out of the shelter. Jasper turned to David with the silent question. Still hand in hand, David made up his mind.

 

"Okay, Jasper, lead the way."


End file.
